Television and films provide sources of information and entertainment to many viewers. Content providers offer a large number of channels that allow viewers to select from a wide variety of programming. Television and film content can be delivered through a variety of systems, such as broadcast networks, cable networks, and data networks. Cable networks and data networks allow providers to offer more channels than broadcast networks, because they are less dependent upon broadcast frequencies.
Viewers often change channels during commercials or when a program is scheduled to begin. Data networks, such as digital cable networks, can exhibit latency in displaying video content of a selected channel. This latency can be frustrating to viewers, especially when they desire to quickly review the content displayed on multiple channels.